


One day at a time

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Full house?, It’s full house, Maybe Max x Neil ignore I want it or someone’s asks, Mostly Teen for Max, basically au with Dadvid and GwenMom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: David and Gwen adopt the kiddos of the main trio and shenanigans of course ensue. From slime blasters to Christmas carols this stitched-together Family is going through it all, one day at a time.





	One day at a time

Max ran down the stairs, using the bottom pole to quickly turn and run into the kitchen where David was making dinner. He wore his apron they’d gotten him for his birthday(it was custom made with the camps logo sewn onto it). He dashed past ignoring David’s fretting and made it to the living room. Gwen was sat in the couch reading a trashy magazine with the TV set on cartoons that Nikki had inevitably left on. She looked up upon seeing Max and spoke. “Woah woah Freeze”. And for some reason he did. Gwen had a way to do that to all of them. Even David. “Why the he’ll are you running?”. She questioned. 

“Uh...-“. Before he could come up with an excuse a shout sounded above. “Ambush!”. Nikki’s voice cried and Max shouted. “Fuck!”. David’s voice chimes from the kitchen. “Language!”. 

Max takes off and Nikki’s on his tail, so he books it back up the stairs. “Give it up Max”. Neil greets him at the top of the stairs with a smirk, water gun in his hands filled with who knows what. Now he’s cornered. 

“Never surrender!”. Max shouts and zips pasts Neil dashing to their shared room. He locks the door behind him. 

Nikki pounds on it. “Max that candy should be mine!”. Neil scoffs. “You mean mine!”. 

“Screw off I found it, finder keepers, losers fuck off”. Max reaches into his pocket and brings out a sour candy popping into his mouth. 

“Hey Nikki. I’m eating the sour ones first since their your favo-“.

The door collapsed. 

Yeah the door collapsed and he nearly chokes on the candy. Neil stands with Nikki, holding a screwdriver, and grinning. 

“Hand it over. You know the sour ones are mine. Neil can have the sweet ones and you like the chocolate”.

“I’m not a sharer”.

“Well, I don’t go down without a fight”. Nikki growled. Neil pumped the water gun. 

“let’s do this”.

-/-

Five minutes later. 

-/-

“Hey David?”. 

Yes Gwen?”. David answered from the kitchen. He slipped the over door shut and dropped his over mitts on the counter, walking into the living room. 

“It’s a bit too quiet, what’d you think the kids are doing up there?”.

David waved off her concern. “I’m sure it’s nothing, besides dinners almost done. They’re fine”.

Gwen looked dubious but shrugged. “If you say so. But I’m calling no for the clean up on whatever they’re doing”.

“You know I like cleaning, anyways”. He plopped on the couch and turned to the shopping network, picking up his knitting. 

They’re a peaceful silence with the tv in the background, for at least a while, than a crash sounds from upstairs and three sets of footsteps tramp down the stairs as the trio runs downstairs. 

Max jumps into the recliner chair, while Nikki squeezed between David and Gwen, and Neil slid to sit down on the carpet. 

They munched on the candy, each with their favorites, and didn’t speak. 

“Hey guys? What were you doing? I heard a loud noise is everything okay?”. David asked, looking concerned and putting down his knitting. 

“Nothing?”.  
“Everything’s fine!”.  
“You mind your goddamn business”.

Neil, Nikki, and Max glared at each other for a moment before putting on fake smiles and going back to eating the candy. “You’ll spoil your dinner y’know”. Gwen spoke without looking up at them. 

The over timer went off and David sprung from the couch. “Well, that’s dinner! Go set the table and I’ll get everything ready?”. 

“You heard him scram”. Gwen said and turned the page of her magazine. 

The trio leaves with no complaints to the kitchen. 

“Okay”. Max starts. “No one says fucking anything and what happened upstairs stays upstairs”.

“I don’t even know what your talking about”. Neil says with a wink. Nikki raises an eyebrow. “He’s talking about how we-“. Both boys cover her mouth with their hand. 

-/- 

“You really think everything upstairs is okay? And that there won’t be a shit storm waiting for us to clean up?”.

David shook an oven mitt at her with a sly look. “I thought you said I’d be cleaning it up?”. Gwen rolled her eyes with a fond smirk. “I’m not gonna make you clean up their mess alone, idiot”. She punched him in the arm and he winced. 

“Sorry. Forgot how.... hurt-able you are”. He shrugged it off. “Anyways. Let’s go feed the kids I’m sure they’re starved”.

-/-

“I almost forgot! I’ll be right back I left something upstairs!”. Nikki dropped her fork. “Wait!”. Neil shouts. “I-i’ll Get it. I gotta go do something anyway”.

Max nearly facepalms because Neil’s always been a terrible liar and Gwen is giving him a look so he gives a weak shrug and watches David contemplating it. 

“Well, Okay, If you want to”. And Max thinks they’ve almost gotten away with it. 

Almost. 

 

Gwen rises from her seat, quietly drawing everyone’s eyes on her. “Sit down Neil. I’ll go get it”. Neil stutters to stop her but she shuts him down with a raised eyebrow. 

Max leans over to Nikki. “Is it weird that she’s able to do that?”. And Nikki just nods and Gwen climbs the stairs. 

The trio holds their breath, waiting for the meltdown but it dosent come. Gwen comes back down and tosses something at David who thanks her and they go back to eating. Well, Gwen and David go back to eating. Max, Neil, and Nikki stare at Gwen before acting as though nothing has happened. 

“Oh, hey David. Could you grab my bag from upstairs I have a call to make”. 

David smiles. “Of course. Where is it?”. 

Next to my side of the bed”.

David makes his way upstairs and-

“What in Campbell’s name happened up here!”. 

Gwen smirks and Max is impressed, almost in awe of how connivingly evil it looks. 

“Busted”. She says before going back to eating. 

They can only stare at her with gaped mouths. 

Damn, their mom was cool.


End file.
